User blog:Silence4/The Sile Series:First Sins Part 1
What The story will be told in multiple points of view. Main characters: Salius Lucian(Sile), Vehlo Arila, Nick Rider, Natalya Snow, Jedd Masters Setting Prologue Setting: Arcana City For centuries humans have talked of the beings known as demons. In the past, the presence of demons was great and fear gripped the humans. A group of humans who were great decendants of angels call The Watchers fought the demons and kept them from destoying humanity. Today humans no longer believe in demons and the fear of them weakened. Thus, the presence of demons has weakened. Weakened but not gone. The malice of the modern day humans continues to feed the demons and keep them strong. The war between the Demons and Watchers continues today in secret, unknown to the public. Chapter 0:Introduction Hi, my name is Salius Lucian but everyone calls me Sile. I'm a 15 year old who attends the Lucian Academy for the Elite. And yes there's a reason for why it has the same name as me. Simply put, my parents funded it's construction. They actually fund a lot of stuff in the world. You see I come from a long line of powerful business people and the current president, my dad, is believed to be the most powerful and skilled businessman in the world who has connections with every major country. As for my mom, she was known as the most powerful woman in media. She knows everything and can restrict any piece of news or information until it needs to be told. As a result of their power, I get targeted for kidnappings and ransoms. So they built a school to keep me safe and let me have a semi-normal life. To make sure nobody knew I was there, I'm registered Salius Mailun. I live a pretty normal life. I go to school, I have friends, and I have my own "issues", personally and with my parent. First, I rarely get to see them because they travel so much, so that means I go home just to be greeted by maids and butlers who only do so hoping to get on my good side. Second, they want me to take over the family business but more on that another time. My personal issues are just as or even more worse. While a normal teen worries about grades and girls, I have...special conditions that only my family knows about. I was able to hide them for years but one day everything changed. It was the last day I could call myself a human. Chapter 1:The Last Day "Master Mailun, it's time to get up. Master Mailun!" I woke up to an unfamiliar voice. When I looked over to the person who was calling me it wasn't the maid that usually woke me up. "Who are you and where's Monica?" "Miss Monica has taken a leave of absence." "Oh, so that's how it is." I should have expected that. Every two months a maid or butler would be replace. I was thinking this until I looked over to the clock. "Damn, I'm late!" I dismissed the maid and got ready as fast as I could. It was the day that all teens dreaded, the last day of summer. I was going to meet my friends for our annual fun fest that we had every end of summer. I ran out of the mansion at top speed and headed downtown. This day, August 16...so many things has happened on this day. The completion of Lucian Acadamy, the anniversary of when I had met my closest friends, and the day I came to this city. It's been 8 years already. Eight years since that event. "SILE, OVER HERE!" The sound of a familiar voice brought me back into reality just as I was about to have a flash back. I looked head to the small group of people that were waiting by the fountain. "You're here." "You're late." "You're sweating." "Yeah, thanks a lot." These people... I guess you could say that these were my best friends. The one who called me over was Natalya Snow. She's 'the popular one'. She was the most sought after girl in school being as nice as she was pretty. The one who said 'You're late' was Nick Rider. Being the 'oldest', he was the unofficial leader. Which meant he'd be the scapegoat should we get in trouble. Finally, there was Jedd Masters, the reason we'd get into trouble. His goal in life is to do everything. Seriously he's made a 286 page list of things he's never done. After moving to this city and getting into the grade school section of Lucian Academy, I didn't have any friends. About a month after school started, Jedd was the first to reach out to me and he introduced me to Natalya and Nick. It was awkward at first but we've been friends since. We're practically inseparable during school but every year during summer they'd all disappear. I always ask them where they went but they'd always respond with 'family stuff'. I guess after the third summer this happened, they noticed that I was depressed and they all promised me that we'd get together the last day of summer to hang out. It was obvious Nick was annoyed. "Sile, why are you late? You know that since your last you don't get to choice where we go." "Sorry I slept in." "The last day of freedom and your..." He was cut of by Natalya. "That's enough boys." "Yeah, we're burning day light," Jedd chimed. "Alright, let's go then Nicky." He scowled at me because of that last remark. The first stop was Jedd's idea. We went to some arcade and spent about three hours there. We left after Jedd's fifty-sixth straight loss to me in a martal arts video game. Next was Natalya's choice, the mall. She went into a girl's fashion place while the rest of us got food at the food court. After we finished and she came out, Natalya had us carry the thirty bags of clothes she had to her house which wasn't that far away. Nick chose the next place, which was the park. We had a race(Nick won), played bastekball(Nick won again), and for some reason Nick started to chase Jedd while Natalya and I tried to keep up. When the time reached six o'clock, Nick and Natalya started to sneak off but I notice. "Where are you two going?" "Umm...We..Uh..." Nick responded. "Uh... my parents asked Nick to take me home before night fall," Natalya spoke up. "Yeah that's it." "Hey you guys aren't secretly dating are you." I asked because I had noticed that they were oddly close even in our group. "NO WAY!!!" they both shouted. "Okay! No need to scream guys" The obviously embaressed Natalya then said, "Jeez, don't say stuff like that Sile. Come on Nick." She then started to walk away while dragging Nick by the arm. "Alright...I guess it's just you and me now Jedd." "Actually Sile, I have to go too." "What you're leaving!" "Sorry man." Before I could do anything else, he ran off." "...And then there was one." I decided to go to the nearby lake and relax. While I was sitting down on a wooden bench I kept asking myself 'What are they hiding?'. They just up and left me an hour ago, they disappear every summer, and when I thought about it I rarely saw them after school and on weekends. I felt abandoned. I see my parents once a month or so, my friends are barely around, and the people I see every day just want a raise. I suddenly felt a familiar pressure in my head. I always feel it once a week. It's usually really weak but for some reason it felt really strong now, like head splitting strong. It's never been this since...my thoughts cut off there. I woke up the next morning in my room but I have no idea how I got home. Chapter 1.5 NR:"What's wrong Natalya?" NS:"Well, I feel bad for leaving Sile." JM:"Hey! You guys had an excuse. I had to run for it." NR:"Look guys we had to." NS:"I know but he's a really good guy and we're supposed to be his friends." JM:"Hey, is that?" NR:"What Jedd?" JM:"You didn't see him?" NR:"See who?" JM:"I thought I saw Sile over there." NS:"Sile? You sure?" JM:"Kind of." NR:"Sure you didn't imagine it." JM:"No, I'm sure I saw him. You guys think he followed us." NS:"No. He's not that type of guy." NR:"He's probably going home. Didn't he say his house was over there." NS:"Yeah that's probably it. You know now that I think about it, we've known him for eight years now but have never been to his house." NR:"Maybe we should pay a visit soon." JM:"Hmmm..." NS:"What is it Jedd?" JM:"I don't know. It's just... something seemed off when I saw Sile." NR:"How so?" JM:"Not sure." NS:"Hey guys, it's getting late and tomorrow's a big day" NR:"Yeah, let's head home. Jedd let's go." JM:"Oh...Yeah...I'm right behind ya." Chapter 2: The New Girl "Ahh, I hate this tie." Nick proclaim while sitting on top of a desk. "We have to wear it. Its a part of our uniform." It was the first day of school and Nick was complaining about our suit-like uniform. "I know! Even if this is a school for the elite, why do we have to suffer like this." I was lucky. Nick, Jedd, Natalya and I were in the same class this year. "Hey Sile. Sorry we had to leave so early yesterday," Jedd apolorgized. "It's alright. I managed to find something to do til night," I replied. "You manage to get home safely?" "Huh.. oh.. y-yeah I did." Natalya spoke up suddenly, "Hey guys, incoming teacher." Everybody in the room rush to their desks. Then, the door opened and a man who looked like he was in his early thirties walked in. "Good morning class. I'm Sam Daymo and I'll be your homeroom teacher. Before we get started, I'd like to introduce a foreign exchange student to you all." 'A new student..must be..' I heard Jedd, who was sitting in front of me, whisper this. I turned my head to the door. A girl walked into the room. She had long black hair with just as black eyes and looked to be the same height as Natalya. She had a face that would perfectly fit in a fashion magazine or a movie screen. The girl stood in the front of the room and said in a loud voice, "Hello, my name is Vehlo Arila. I was born in this city but raised in Japan. Pleased to meet you." As she was introducing herself, I got a strange feeling from her. I looked around the class and saw that some people were gawking at her, others just staring but for some reason when I looked at my friends, they just had a strange look in their face. "Okay, thank you for that. Now hmmm.. there. You can sit next to Mr... Mailun. I looked next to me and saw that the seat next to me was open. "Thank you." She started walked to the desk and sat down. "Okay class. Introduce yourselves later. It's time to start class. Classes were boring and when the bell rang for lunch a lot of people stood up to get to the new girl. Jedd and I managed to squeeze through the crowd get to Nick and Natalya. "Wow she's really popular,"said Natalya. "Yeah she is. I think my foot was stepped on about 8 times," said Jedd while he was rubbing his foot. "It's impossible to talk to her with that crowd. Let's get some lunch," Nick suggested. We got lunch and returned to the classroom in time for the next class. When the bell rung for the end of school everybody rushed to get out. I finished packing my stuff and looked around. Strange Nick and the others were gone as well. We usually walk home together last year. I wondered where they went. I headed toward the front of the school but as I passed a window to the back of the school I thought I saw them with that girl, Vehlo. I looked again but didn't see anything. I hung around at the front and talked to other people in my class. Twenty minutes passed but the others didn't walk by. "I guess they went ahead." I decided to leave. I didn't want to go straight home so I headed downtown. Chapter 2.5 2?:"What! Are you sure it's here!" 1?:"Yes. Positive." 3?:"What's a Nicor doing in Arcana City? It's to far away from any oceans or rivers." 4?:"I think a better question would be why a B-class has appeared in the first place." 1?:"I'm not sure. That's why we're here." 2?:"First things first. We need to destroy it before any humans get hurt." 1?:"Already ahead of you. I believe it'll appear downtown where the highest concentration of people is at this time. That's where it'll search." 3?:"Search? For what?" 4?:"What else would a demon look for, tasty prey." 1?:"We've prepared a distortion barrier. With a B-class we may need to go all out to hunt it." Chapter 3:Attacked Downtown, the shopping district, whatever you call it it's always described as crowded. Even more so during the summer but since school started today less people were here. It was still difficult to navagate through the crowd though. I went to the usual places I frequented a CD shop, random fast food places, and an arcade. All of that but I didn't have any fun. All my friends had disappeared again. I know that they have they're own secrets and I respect that but the disappearing acts they performed were getting to me. I must have lost track of time because before I knew it it was seven o'clock. I decided to head home. Turn to head home but something hit me and I fell. When I looked up to see who ran into me, there was no one there. As I stood up, I noticed something was wrong. Everthing was frozen. Not frozen as in cold, frozen as in time had stopped. The advertisement screens froze to make them look like pictures, people who were walking had their foot in the air mid-stride, and cars were stationary. "What's going on?" As I said this out loud, a huge explosion happened behind me. I turned around to see a big lizard/fish thing about 8-feet tall. It stood on two legs and looked solid one second but liquid the next. It started to sniff the air and I heard it talk. "Good..Near.." Its voice sounded like it was going through a water filter. "Distortion Barrier..Must hurry.." "What The Hell!!", I screamed. Bad thing to do. It turned toward me. "You move?..How?" It sniffed in my direction. "YOU!!!" I started to charge at me, completely passing through everyone between us. I ran for my life in the other direction. No matter how hard I ran, I couldn't get any farther away because I had to run around the frozen people while it could pass right through them. I turn to a less crowded street and then into an alley. I tried to stay quiet. My heart was pounding. I heard it run past the alley. I waited a few minutes, stood up, and peered around the corner. It was still there sniffing around. I tried to get out of the alley to run away but my sleeve was caught on a trash can. *CRASH* The monster turned and saw me. I tried to turn and run again but it turned solid and jumped onto me. "YOU!!!" When I hit the ground I hit my head hard. It started talking again but didn't understand anything. "Get off me!!!" "You good.. I lose you.. How you move in barrier?" My head felt like it was splitting in two. I realized after it stopped talking that it wasn't because of me hitting me head. It was the same feeling from yesterday. "GET...OFF!!!" Something snapped. I got my hands on it and somehow launched it across the street. I looked in amazement. "How did I...?" "ROOAARR" It got up and it was mad. It ran at me, got its hands around my neck and slammed me into a building. "That hurt.. You strong.. You meal." I tried to pry its hands open. I started to see black spots. I'm going to die.''I kicked and struggled as hard as I could. Chapter 3.5 4?:"There it is!!" 3?:"Oh no it is it holding a...Wait That's...!" 2?:"NOOO!!!!" 1?:"Wait! Stop! Nick! Come we have to help!" The fighting lasted for an hour. We managed to kill the Nicor but there was a single casualty. Silius Mailun the guy I sat next to. 3?:"Is he alive?" 4?:"Yeah barely. He needs help." 2?:"Jedd, we can't bring him to a hospital look at him!...What is it Vehlo?" 1?:"When we were charging in he was to struggling in the Nicor's hands." 2?:"He was moving!" 4?:"I thought you said humans wouldn't move in your barrier." 3?:"Does that mean he's..?" 1?:"Let's bring him to your house Natalya, it's closest. Nick, get your mon. She's the most skilled in healing. I'll go send this blood to be tested ASAP." Chapter 4:Revelation ''Hello there. ''"What? Who's there?" ''A friend. "What? Wait..what's happening?"'' Listen, I don't have much time. They're coming. I can sense it. You have to be ready or it'll happen again. "What? Who's coming? What's going on?" ''Damn, you have to wake up. Okay what's the last thing you remember? ''"The last thing..wait I was..!" AHHH! I woke up with a scream. "Ack, my head." I felt my forehead and felt some bandages. "Oh! Your awake!" I looked over and saw a woman sitting in a chair. "Who are you and.. where am I?" The room was quite big and decorated with a sea theme. "I'm sorry you'll have to wait for the others to explain what happened." "Explain? Explain wha..." I stopped mid-sentence. I remembered. I was attacked. "Hello! Mrs.Rider!" Someone called out from somewhere. "Looks like they're back. Can you stand?" "I think." "Okay good. Come on. It's probably best if the talk to you in the living room." I had no idea what was happening but I wanted to find out. I stood up. As we were walking down the hall, I noticed that she had a cane. As we reached the stairs, I heard a familiar voice. "Mom, is he okay!" The woman responded,"Yes Nick. He's actually awake." We reached the bottom and I saw Nick, Jedd, and Natalya gathered at the door. "SILE!" They all ran up to me and Natalya gave me a big hug. "Thank God your alright." "Ow Ow OW!" "Careful Natalya. His injuries aren't completely healed." "Oh." She let me go. Nick spoke up,"Hey you alright?" "No, I'm confused. What happened to me? Where am I? Why are you here? What.." Jedd interupted,"Calm down Sile. First we need to know what you remember." "Come on. I'll take you to the living room." Natalya lead us to the next room. "I'll be in the dining room if you four need me," Mrs. Rider called. We sat there in silence for less than five minutes but it felt like hours. It was Nick who finally spoke up. "So..What happened yesterday? Tell us everything." "Right.. After you guys disappeared, I went downtown and wandered around. When I realized what time it was I started to head home but then everything froze. Some huge lizard..fish..thing appeared and started to chase me. I managed to lose it for a second but it saw me and pounced. I somehow got it to get off but it only made it mad. It..started to choke me..but.." They all had a nervious look in their eyes. "You guys.. I remember you attacking that thing with weapons." "Oh..How much of '''that' do you remember?" "Not much.. bits and pieces." They stayed silent. "Now. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!" I stood up and started to yell at them. After a whole minute of screaming out my questions they were quiet for a while. Jedd turned to the others and said, "We have to tell him everything." Nick nodded. Natalya was the first to start explaining. "The thing that attacked you yesterday is called a Nicor, a water demon." "A..demon?" "Yeah. You know dark monsters that want to kill humans." "Yeah. I kind of got that. So what about you guys. You attacked that thing." Nick was next, "We're..We're not normal humans. We're called Watchers." "Watchers?" "Yeah I guess it'd be good if we start at the beginning. You know about the angel rebellion that Catholics believe in." "Yeah." "Well..It was real and our story will start there. Countless years ago, the angel Lucifer rebelled against God but was stopped but the archangel Michael. At his defeat Lucifer swore to hurt Heaven the best way he could think of. Ruining God's most precious creation, the humans. He caused humans to stray from the path they should have traveled and almost corrupted all of them. Some even turn into demons. "Wait, what's with this religion lesson?" "Sorry. Okay you know how they say that Mary gave birth to the Son of God. Angels have a similiar ability. Only they don't have a children with humans. Years ago during Lucifer's age of darkness, the archangels and hundreds of other angels chose brave families to inherit some of their powers. These families and their descendents are called the Watchers and as the name suggests they..we watch over humanity. Even today." "Wow this is a lot to take in." Jedd stood up suddenly. "Wait, you believe us!!" "Hey, yesterday morning I was worried about school. Last night I was attacked by a..Nicor? I know that if I try to think this through 'rationally' I'll go insane. Besides I know Nick isn't lying because he plays with his thumb when he does." "I do?" "Yes, you do." Our conversation was interrupted when Mrs. Rider came in with some glasses and a pitcher. "Sorry, I figured you all would need a drink." "Thanks Mom." I froze. The voice wasn't Nick's..it was.."N-Natalya..Why did you call Mrs.Rider 'Mom'!?" I heard Nick say 'crud'. "Um.. well.. you see..uh.." She looked pleadingly at Mrs. Rider. "You three are telling him about our heritage, might as well tell him." She turned to me and said in a cheery voice, "Sile was it. You see dear, Natalya's dad and I used to be married and we had children together, twins to be exact. It took me a while to process this. I put two and two together and was about to scream it out but Jedd beat me to the punch. "So in other word Mrs. Rider is Natalya's real mother and Nick is Natalya's twin brother." My brain just shut down. First I find that there's a fight between my friends and demons. Now.."YOUR SIBLINGS!?!" Nick and Natalya responded at the same time in quiet voices, "Yeah." Jedd stood there gaping. "You completely believe in a war with demons but you can't believe that those two are brother and sister?" "Yeah! Of course...wait. You Knew About This Jedd!?!" "Well yes, I'm a descendent of an angel and since angels are technically brothers and sisters I'm actually a distant cousin." "This is to much." "It's about to get much worse." A voice came from the doorway. We all looked over and saw the new girl, Vehlo Arila. "Hey boss," said Nick. "Boss? Wait she's involved to?" "Yes and so are you." "What are you taling about?" asked Natalya. "The test results came in." "Test?" "Yes, yesterday I put up something called a Distortion Barrier. This one was supposed to freeze time for any ordinary humans within it but you were able to move in it." "So what?" "What I'm saying is that your not normal." Jedd spoke in a broken voice,"So what your saying is.." "What? What's she talking about?" "Your blood had some traces of powers in it. Sile your one of us. Your a Watcher." Chapter 4.5 "UHG! My head hurts!" It's been three hours since Sile went home and we were still sitting in Natalya's living room. "I second that," Jedd announced. "I can't believe we told him so much," said Natalya. "But..I feel relieved that we don't have to lie to him any more." "He seemed to take the news well." The last sentence came from our new guest, Vehlo. "Vehlo, we turned his world inside out, probably fried his brain, and told him he wasn't human, why did you ask him to join us?" "You know why." We all knew the answer. "We're..getting weaker." "Yes, we're decreasing in number so we need all the Watchers we can find. Especially now." "What do you mean?"asked Jedd. "More demons have been detected all over the city. My father suspects something's going to happen." Natalya looked down. "I just hope that we can protect Sile. He hasn't even Awakened yet. He's helpless." "I'll ask him again tomorrow. He at least needs combat training if he wants to survive." Chapter 5:Choices I got home at seven. No one even asked me where I was or why I didn't come home yesterday. I was kind of glad that they didn't. I needed time alone. As I lie down on my bed, I kept replaying what happened as I left Natalya's house. "Join them..huh?" Even though I told them that I believed them about everything, even about me being a Watcher, it was still overwelming. Should I do it?' Why not? It seems dangerous? I thought about that Nicor. '''Hmm..So what, they said that your a Watcher.'' Images of Vehlo, Nick, and Jedd flashed into my head. They were hazy but they started to clear up. Vehlo was holding a Japanese looking sword. Nick had a gun in one hand and a short sword in the other. Jedd was holding a thin bladed sword. Weapons. Swords. Maybe they'll teach me how to use one. '''Perhaps. You didn't give them an answer earilier so they'll probably ask again. Besides that Vehlo girl, she seems to be the leader and she doesn't seem like she'll take 'no' for an answer. '''Man! I don't want to decide now! '''Alright, you rest.' I was about to close me eyes but then I realized something. Was I talking to someone? "Who's there!" I sat up a shouted that. Nothing. "Maybe it was my imagination." I laid down and fell asleep immediatly. The next day I got to school early so I could talk to the others but they weren't there. To my luck, they ran in right before the bell rang so I couldn't talk to them. The whole day was a bit strange and it wasn't my imagination. Yesterday, the teacher apparently assigned homework. Since I was out cold, I figured that I was excused but Mr. Dayme came up to me and ask for it. "But I was gone yesterday." He laughed. "Very funny Mr. Mailun. If you didn't finish it that's fine. Just hand it over." I was confused. Out of habit I got my bag and was about to open it. "Wait. It's right there in the cover of that book." He pointed to a book on my desk that I was sure wasn't there a second ago. I took the page out. The handwriting on it was mine. He took the paper and continued on. At lunch time, Nick, Natalya, and Jedd were gone. "Where did they go?" "I had them go to the cafeteria for now." I turned and Vehlo was standing right there. "Listen Sile, we need to talk in private." I nodded. She lead me out of the room and building to the back of the school. "Here's good." I looked around. It was clear of any people who could overhear the conversation. "So, you asking me again?" "Yes. Sile, I want you to join the Watchers." "Right but how am I gonna do anything I barely survived that Nicor." "That was a B-Class. Their really powerful so that's why." "B-Class?" "Yeah, we categorize demons in to classes. A-F, S and FA." "You lost me. FA?" "Sorry not enough time time explain everything." "Still. Why me? Why now?" "Because we're..desperate?" "For what?" "More allies. You see, there are three types of Watchers, those without powers and those with powers. The one's without powers are the most common and just have increased physical abilites and can take on D-Classes to F-Classes, which appear the most. The one's with powers have special abilities are called the Children of Angels and can go up against the rarer A-Classes to C-Classes. This group is pretty small and you're most likely one of them." "Okay I follow you. What's the third type?" "That's classified for high level Watchers only." "So what's the problem? It sounds like everythings fine." "Not really. Recently, more A and B Classes have appeared and we're out numbered we need any Watchers we can find." "Okay." It seemed serious. As she explained this to me I noticed that my head was throbbing. "So..I.." She started to get nervous and my head started to hurt. I looked down. "I..I.." "Sile?" "I'll do it. I'll join." I looked up at her and she had a beautiful, relieved smile on. "That's great. Let's.." She stopped as she was walking toward the doors. "Oh! Yeah, let's tell the others." Chapter 5.5 After school, Sile went straight home. We agreed that since tomorrow was Saturday that Sile could start imediately. Nick, Natalya, Jedd and I went to Nick's house for a brief meeting. "I can't believe is said yes so easily," said Nick. "I'm glad he decided so quickly but it's a bit unnerving on how much the guy can accept." Jedd was saying this as he bit into a sandwich. "I'm worried about his safety. Can he really do it?" asked Natalya. "I'm sure. The test results show that he has great potential." Nick glared at me. "Can you stop talking like he's a thing? I know your the leader and all but still." "Sorry. Hey I never noticed but what color are his eyes supposed to be?" "Their bright blue," answer Natalya. "Why do you ask?" "It's just..he seemed off as we were walking in." "How so?" asked Nick. "Okay, anyone having deja vu?" "What?" "A few days ago Jedd said the same thing when he saw Sile," said Natalya. Nick straightened up. "Is it possible his powers are awakening?" "Maybe. He might '''Awaken' during training but if he does demons will start to target him." Natalya looked scared. "But he's not even a novice! He'll be killed!" Nick got out his sword and Jedd pulled out his rapier. Natalya looked then followed by putting out her daggers. I realized what they meant and pulled out my weapon. I announced, "Then we'll just have to protect him." Chapter 6:Training "Woah..I thought my house was big." I arrived at Vehlo's house. Her home was on the other side of the city and it wasn't that hard to find. It was a Japanese style mansion with an outer wall and a huge wood and metal gate. I walked up to the gate and pushed a button. Nothing happened. I pushed it again and waited a minute. Nothing. "What the?" I looked around to see if there was anything. I gave up and finally started yelling. "HELLO!! ANYBODY HOME!?!" "What are you doing?" I turned around to see Nick and Natalya standing there. Nick was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and a gray jacket that matched his eyes. Natalya was wearing a black skirt, a green top with a blouse tied on, and she had her hair tied up on the sides of her head. As I looked at them, I noticed the similarities between them. "Wow, you guys really are twins." "What?", said Nick with a squint. "Can't get in?",asked Natalya. "Yeah I tried pushing the doorbell.." "Doorbell? Dude, you just walk in." Nick walked up to the gate and pushed them open. "Come on." We were 10 steps past the gate when Jedd ran in, failed to stop, and faceplanted next to us. "Owww.." "You okay buddy?" I helped him up. "Yeah. Thanks." He brushed himself off and turned to us. He was wearing a white shirt, brown vest, and jeans. "Good Morning everyone. Glad you could make it." We all faced forward. Standing there was Vehlo. She was wearing a black and gray top and a black skirt. "Let's go to the backyard. There's a lot of room there." She lead us around the building to the back. She was right. Other than a tree, it was empty and was as large as a soccer field. Nick and the others sat at the side of the house. "Alright Sile let's get started. First we need to know your physical limits. Now run around the mansion as fast as you can. We'll time you." I complied. I got ready and took a starting stance. "Aaand, GO!!" I took off at full speed. "30 seconds. That's really good." I was on the ground panting. "You..are..such..a.." For the last hour she's been having me run around the house, which meant me running about 400 meters. I had just finished my 35th lap. "Alright, take five. We'll continue soon." She turned toward the others. "Nick, Jedd, go inside and get the equipment." "Right." They went past a screen door and Natalya came out with water. "Here, drink up." "Thanks." I took the bottle and chugged it down. I scowled at Vehlo. "Serioously! Why so much running?" "As i said to test your physical limits. Demon battles can last for hours so we had to see if you'd have enough stamina." "That's right Sile. Don't worry you actually did better than Nick his first time." As Natalya was trying to cheer me up, Nick and Jedd came out with their arms full of wooden swords. They set them down near the house and sat down. Natalya went over to join them. "So what's next," I said unenthusiastically. "Stand up." I stood up and she continued as she picked up a sword. "Now that your tired, we trigger your battle instincts." "What.." Before I could finish, she swung the sword at me. It felt like time slowed down. The sword was coming from the right towards my neck. My head throbbed. ''Horizontal slash. Duck! ''A voice called out this command and my body started to move on it's own. *whoosh* The wooden sword flew right were my head was. "What..what are you.." She swung the sword again. ''Diagonal slash. Backpedal. ''My body started to move on its own again. My feet started to move back. The sword went down right where I was standing. "Good looks like we can start training you." "What was that for!?" She looked straight at me. "The running was to get you tired because battle instincts that Watchers have kick in at this time. The training your about to do is to see how good these instincts are. Soon we'll teach you how to control them." "Fine. A little warning next time. You could of really hurt me." She started to giggle. "Alright. Now.." She looked over to the other wooden swords. "Pick out a sword the feels right." "Feels right?" "Trust me just pick up some swords." I walked over to the swords. I started to do what Vehlo told me. After picking up a sword and was told to put it, I picked up another. This process continued until the sixth sword. I picked it up and me body started to tremble. The others saw this. I stood up and started to swing the sword around. Nick walked up to me and took a look at the sword in my hand. "That's a 50 pound wooden sword. How are swinging it around so easily?" "50 pounds, really?" "Dude just how strong are you?" "Later Nick. Sile needs to continue the training." He walked away and sat back down. I started to walk back toward Vehlo but something stopped me. ''One more. ''The voice from earlier started to speak again. Two swords. ''Dual-Blades. ''It..sounded familiar. My body started to move on its own again. 'I' looked at the wooden swords again. "Sile what are you doing?" My left hand moved from each sword quickly until it reach a sword similar to the one I was holding. I picked it up. "Sile?" "Vehlo, you said that Watchers have battle instincts right?" "Yeah." "Well, mine are telling me the I'm supposed to hold two swords." "Two swords?" "Yeah. Dual﻿-Blades." "Alright, let's see if your bluffing or not." We stood facing each other with 10 feet between us. "Okay Sile, get in a starting position." She held her sword in front of her with both hands on the hilt. "Okay." I..was stumped. This whole time my body has been moving on its own. I started to move the swords aroung but nothing clicked. "Too slow!" Vehlo charged at me and in one swing knock both swords out of my hands. "Stop stalling. Pick up your swords." I went over and picked them up. She got in the same position as before. I tried to get in a stance but it didn't feel right. "Go!" She came at me again. I tried to defend but she swung up then down right at my left shoulder. Pain seared through my arm. I dropped my swords and clenched my shoulder. Vehlo walked back and got into position again. "Hey Sile! You okay!?", Jedd called out. "Yeah! I'm..okay." I looked at Vehlo. She didn't look like she'd stop. I started to panick. ''*sigh* Seems you need help. Allow me. ''A voice spoke out. I was the one from earlier and something else. It wasn't giving a command, it spoke to me. It sounded familiar as well. I knew that I've heard it before. My body started to move on its own again. My right foot moved a step back, my right arm move to my shoulder and rested the blade on it, and my left arm moved down with the sword held straight. I looked at Vehlo and saw she had a look of surprise. She blinked quickly then charged at me. It felt like time slowed down. She moved slowly toward me. Images flash into my head. They show the attack she would perform and ways that I could react. It felt like I need to choose one so I decided to block the attack with one sword. Time started to move faster and I saw my arm move to way it did in the images. We made contact. She looked shocked and jumped back. We got in our stances again then went at each other. It was the same thing over and over again. She was always on the attack and me on the defense. Time seemed to slow, the images came, I decided and my body exicuted. I managed to keep it up for about 15 minutes. Her attacks got more complicated as they tried to strike at openings but they were always stopped. Finally she attacked but I saw only one image. It showed me swinging and knocking her sword back. My left arm swung out and knocked her sword and arm back. My right arm and sword were pointed at her. The image came. It showed me attacking her over and over. I didn't want to hurt her. I concentrated. I tried to changed the image. Another image came. I thrusted the sword out and the flat of the blade rested on the flat of her's. My left sword moved and caught on the flat on the right side her blade at a lower part of the blade. I pulled my arms out and her sword flipped out of her hand and went flying. She fell on the ground. She, my friends, and I all couldn't believe what happened. We all stayed quiet and just looked at where Vehlo's sword had landed. "Well, that was impressive." We all looked over to the source of the voice. There standing in the doorway was a man who looked to be in his thirties. "D-daddy! What are you doing here?", asked Vehlo. "Your Vehlo's father?" "Yes. My name is Jacob Arila and I was here to meet you young man." "Me?" "That's right. I wanted to meet the new recruit. I knew that you'd spare with my daughter but I didn't expect you to win. It isn't easy to beat an Archwatcher." Chapterer 6.5 "Incoming Transmissions" A watery voice announced. "Let them though." Seven orbs appeared, each had a familiar face. "So any luck finding some." The first orb floated by. "No, I got nothing." "Me neither." "None." "Zilch." "Couldn't find anything." "Fail." Each person answered expect for one. "What about you?" "Yes. I believe I've found some." "Oh? How many?" "If I'm right, I may have found four." "Four..What kind?" "Based on what I've seen they're all ability-user." The face in the third orb scowled, "FOUR!?! How'd you find four!?!" "Hmph! Because I'm that good." The female face in the fifth orb spoke, "What do they look like?" The face in the seventh orb faded and two female and two male faces appeared. The face in the fifth orb spoke, "Oh, that one looks good." The face in the sixth orb spoke, "They look very good I want to.." "Don't even think about it." I interrupted. We'll need them alive." I looked at the seventh orb. "So do they have a weakness." He responded, "Power wise I've yet to determine but I believe I've found someone to use against them." "Is that so?" His face faded again and a new face appeared. "This boy, Salius Mailun, is a friend of the Watcher and I believe we can use him." The face in the fourth orb spoke, "So is he a Watcher?" "No, I haven't sensed anything from him." I looked at the image of this Salius Mailun closely. "This boy.." "What is it my lord?" "He seems familiar." "Perhaps you've seen him in public." "Anyway, excellent work Pride. Continue to observe. Everyone, ready your legion." "Right," they all said in unison. The orbs all disappeared. I looked up. "Finally, my goal is within my reach." Category:Blog posts